Matters Of Their Hearts
by AJeff
Summary: I suck at summaries. So, just take a chance and read. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, Booth or Angela**

Seely Booth had been unusually quiet for the last couple of weeks. His demeanor was unlike him. He seemed annoyed at the drop of a hat. He lived day to day and just went through the motions of his everyday life. He just merely existed.

Temperance Brennan hadn't been herself lately. The dynamic duo weren't out solving crimes. We, at the lab wondered if something had happened between them. They worked perfectly well together. Nothing ever kept them apart.

Seely was falling in love with Tempe or maybe he already had. And Tempe, well you see, she never shows emotions. I could only guess how she felt about Booth. I have noticed a few glances here and there, but, her feelings are suppressed when it comes to that FBI agent of hers. "Hers." She hates it when I say that, for Booth is not an object where she could own him as a possession.

I walked into her office just the other day. She just sat in her chair and stared at her computer screen. It wasn't even on. I apologized for the interruption. I just wished I knew what she had been dreaming of. Or of whom.

Hey, I bumped into Booth outside of the building today. I noticed wrinkles on his forehead, lines around his eyes, his five o'clock shadow showed the beginnings of a beard and his eyes reddened probably due to lack of sleep.

What is it?" He asked annoyed.

"Just a little concerned about you, that's all." I told him truthfully. "You haven't been around lately."

"And?" He questioned.

"So, did something happened between you and Tempe?"

"Nothing!" He blurted out. "Nothing happened."

"Yep, that's the problem with you, Booth. Nothing ever seems to ever happen between the two of you."

I had expected him to have yelled at me. Their business was none of my concern. But, instead he was silent.

"What'd you do now, Seely?"

"Didn't do a thing. Not a thing."

"Well, that's the problem with you, Booth, you've been doing nothing lately, maybe it's time you do something about it."

"What? Angela? What? You want me to go to Bones and say, "Hey, I love you and I think, maybe, just maybe you have feelings for me. So what do you say, Bones, do you? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Yea, right, Angela. Can you see her opening up to me when it comes to matters of her heart?"

It's funny. He hadn't realized he had just blurted out his deep down feelings for her to me.

"Have you tried talking to her?" I asked.

Seely shook his head. "What do you want me to say? I don't know where to even begin."

"Just grab her and hang on to her for dear life! I don't know, Booth."

He laughed, which he hadn't done in awhile. Then, he just walked away. So, here I go. I could actually hear Tempe's voice in my head. Something about getting into other people's business, well their business. When two people work with each other side by side for so long, things happen. You can't tell yourself to stop what you're feeling for someone. At times, you have no control of your heart.

Temperance Brennan and Seely Booth were two stubborn fools. How sad to be in love with each other, but yet, not knowing what the other feels.

I'm just amazed how a lot of things can happen in just one day. I must have done something right. It was around seven o'clock in the evening. I hadn't realized Tempe was still in her office when I heard her voice. I just assumed she was on the telephone. Thought I'd poke my head in to her and say goodnight.

They were too preoccupied for them to have noticed me. I stood in the doorway which I wasn't really spying. Hell, the door was ajar, enough for me to have taken a good look at them. Seely walked up to Tempe, she took a few steps back. He reached out for her, held her hand, words were being said, but not loud enough for me to have heard. He pushed strands of her hair away from her face and pulled her close. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. She twined her arms around his neck. They pulled away for only a second, then with his hands, Seely cupped her face and drew Tempe closer to him. They both inched their faces towards each other.

Okay, I told myself. It's a private moment for them. That's when I quietly closed the door.

Like I had said earlier. I must have done something right, said something right to Booth for him to have bravely made the first moved.

The End


End file.
